<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Train to Busan (부산행) by sn0whoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012712">Train to Busan (부산행)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0whoops/pseuds/sn0whoops'>sn0whoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Disaster, Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Train to Busan inspired, no zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0whoops/pseuds/sn0whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunwoo and another piece of his journey to find his lost very best friend, Ju Haknyeon, whom possibly found nowhere on Earth. A miracle happened on his trip back to his hometown, Busan, on a train.</p><p>“Are you going to Busan?”</p><p>“Mm-hm. You too?”</p><p>“Sounds like a coincidence to me. Oh, wait, no. Fate.”</p><p>“Sorry?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Train to Busan (부산행)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rewatching train to busan has inspired me to make a train setting fic bcs idk it's just cute n somehow so Nostalgic ™?? ok anw gongyoo is always handsome no matter what even if i only a lil kid compared to him. no zombies tho uwu; please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunwoo and his journey looking for his very best friend—or in his sight, more than best friend itself—Ju Haknyeon. He was last seen amidst the huge incident of earthquake almost five years ago, when both of them were still on high school. Everyone was separated from their beloved family, relatives, friends, and whoever you could define as ‘the beloved ones’. Including this actually-not-so-pathetic-but-he-acted-like-he-was boy, Kim Sunwoo.</p><p>A big memorial monument in purpose of memorizing all victims of the tremendous earthquake was built near the most affected site in the island. In each certain time, which had been decided on March 8, people came to this monument, bringing lots of flower baquette and put them below the huge carved porcelain with thousands of name on it. The dead ones and lost ones written, not even missed any one of them. And the most painful part was, Haknyeon’s name was carved on the column of the lost ones, which nobody knew about their existence and had a big possibility to have died somewhere some place. Only by remembering it, Sunwoo’s tears could just slid down through his cheeks subconsciously.</p><p>Today was March 6, two days to the tribute day itself. He had a plan to have a little trip for his holiday this year, despite the fact that college had driven him crazy like shit. He planned to visit his family in his hometown, Busan.</p><p>“I’m going alone,” he said when Changmin asked. “I need a healing time. I’m totally alright, but I just need some me-time.”</p><p>“You sure? Seems like five years never go in ease on you. I know what you’ve been through, Sunwoo. Don’t be harsh to yourself,” Changmin patted his shoulder fondly. “If you need to talk, call me anytime—beside from my work time, okay?”</p><p>Sunwoo nodded with a bitter smile. “Thanks. Imma go tomorrow, so... make sure nobody’s gonna ask me where I am. Tell ‘em I’m visiting my parents, that’s all you need to say. Get it?”</p><p>The older yet shorter boy gave a thumb up. “Got it! Have fun there! And you know, when you visit <em>him</em>, tell him I always miss him.”</p><p>Well, Sunwoo knew exactly who was he talking about. “I’ll tell him. See you next week!”</p><p>“See ya!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Yes mom, I’ll be there by five. Uh-huh, yeah, I brought your sweater. Don’t worry, I’m one hundred percent alright here,” the redhead boy threw a glance through the window as he answered his mother on the phone. “Love you too, mom,” was the last sentence that spoken out before the mid-aged women hung up.</p><p>Sunwoo wasn’t the typical boy that spent his tiring trip by scrolling down his SNS or excitedly making some new friends especially on the train, inititating the conversation first—no. He preferred to go to sleep as soon as he could after settling down for a while and got up when it was about two station away from his destination. Airpods and some chips were enough for accompanying him along his way to Busan.</p><p>Well, he thought so until he realized the train stopped at Daejeon and loading new passengers as the others had their destination here. His mouth went agape when he saw an enormous amount of people were getting inside quickly, causing some noise in each car. He heaved a sigh, trying to fall asleep, but once again, failed.</p><p>“Um, excuse me. Do you mind if I move your luggage a little bit to the left? I can’t put my backpack here,” someone kindly interrupted him from his try-to-sleep-ASAP struggle. Sunwoo opened his eyelids in annoyance.</p><p>“No, no, here you go. Let me help you,” he stood up immediately to move his big bag slightly—faster was better.</p><p>“Thank you,” that someone smiled a bit before sitting on the seat right in front of him. Then he just got all his conscious back, eyes widened in total shock from what he saw right now.</p><p>
  <em>No way, there’s no way it could be him. No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was a ravenette boy with such fair skin, white tees wrapped by loose denim jacket made him looked like a high school kid rather than college student or else. He smiled often, sometimes peeking at his phone, then laughed for nothing was Sunwoo’s business—but overall, he was so attractive.</p><p>Yet the scary part was, he looked like Haknyeon a lot. Despite his raven hair, everything on him looked so similar. The redhead couldn’t help but staring at him for a long time which felt like forever for him, fortunately the other didn’t realize or bothered even a bit. Jeez, he must be fooled by his vision. Couldn’t he be Haknyeon?</p><p>Sunwoo cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to remained deadpan. “Weather seems not really good for holiday. Are you going on a vacation?” he asked formally and somehow way too friendly, a second right after he regretted his action. The other boy looked up from his phone, smiled.</p><p>“No. I’m going home. I study outside the town,” he said clearly. “Are you on vacation?”</p><p>“Well, uh...” Sunwoo scratched his temple. “You could say so. I study otside the town also, and I’m visiting my parents.”</p><p>The ravenette chuckled. “College? Which year?”</p><p>“Sophomore year.”</p><p>“Oh, so we’re just one year apart! You look like a high school student, no offense,” a sudden friendly atmosphere crept out of nowhere from this fresh looking boy, he talked like he had known Sunwoo for a long time—ignoring his formal form before quickly changed it after finding out that he was a year older than the redhead. “You’re tall, though.”</p><p>Sunwoo laughed a bit. “I’m not that tall, but thank you. What major do you take?”</p><p>“City engineering. You?”</p><p>“Linguistic and art,” he replied enthusiastically. “By the way, I’m Sunwoo. You look like my friend a lot.” Then he offered a hand, which was immediately shook by the other.</p><p>“Sunwoo?” his tone changed a bit, but a slight smile engraved there. “I’m Da-eun. Nice to meet you, and thanks. Bet he’s your best friend that you always remember him.”</p><p>A subconscious nod replied the Da-eun boy’s words. “He was. But we haven’t met each other for a quite long time. I hope we can meet as soon as possible but that seems impossible though.”</p><p>“Don’t say like that. Who knows you’ll meet him in your hometown?” Da-eun winked before putting all his attention back on his phone.</p><p>Jeez. Even his way of talking sounded similar to Haknyeon’s.</p><p>***</p><p>“We’re way too far from the tree. I need a close-up angle.”</p><p>“No, we’re good here. You have that freaking expensive shit, use the lens and zoom in!”</p><p>“I wanna touch the tree.”</p><p>“Only until here, hyung. We should go back in time,” Sunwoo whined, but he had defeated by the older—aegyo was always his weakness.</p><p>“I-just-wanna-touch-it,” Haknyeon pouted, crossed his both arms. “Pleeease?”</p><p>The younger groaned in lose before nodding. “Let’s go. Don’t let go of my hand. You could just slipped and mired down in the mud, then I’ll just leave you there until you meet some baboons to ask for help.”</p><p>“Eh, you’re not gonna be that cruel to me,” the older clinged on his arm with giggles, which somehow made butterflies flew inside his stomach. “Am I right, Sunwoo-<em>ya?”</em></p><p>“<em>Am I right, Sunwoo-</em>ya?”</p><p>His eyes widely opened in freaking shock, his head got dizzy all of a sudden. He got himself slept with his head leaning to the window, still sitting inside the train, and no other than the cute smiley boy Da-eun which sat there in a terrified expression. Realized that his face was totally caused by him, he fixed his look immediately.</p><p>“A-are you alright?” Da-eun asked, his tone sounded extremely worried. Sunwoo patted his cheeks, shook his head like he was brushing all his somehow horrible dream off.</p><p>“I’m okay, thanks. Don’t worry, it happens often,” he replied with a slight smile. “Where are we?”</p><p>“I can’t figure it out but seems like it’s only two hours away from Busan,” the ravenette threw a sight throughout the window which a wide rice field looked golden, somehow sparkling under the sunlight. “Some people said don’t tell your nightmare to anyone, but my parents told me if I need to tell them, just go on. As long as it makes you feel better, pour all your feelings to someone you love the most is the best option. I say this in case you need someone to talk,” he continued, glimpsed at the redhead.</p><p>
  <em>“I have nightmare for some times, but it doesn’t matter ‘cause I tell you. I have you. I don’t feel scared anymore. Y’know, my mom told me if I wanna tell ‘em something, then go ahead, if it makes you feel better. That’s great, isn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>Another memory came up in his mind, showing Haknyeon with his smile. Sometimes he felt like he needs to see a psychologist because those memories kept replaying inside his head, driving him crazy and near-to-depressed-state for three years long. But since two years ago, he could bear them calmly, although in certain time, he could just cry out, craving for Haknyeon’s existence. Then here he was, this Da-eun guy, looked like him, talked like him, even smiled like him. What a day.</p><p>“Sounds like I’ve heard them somewhere else,” Sunwoo muttered but barely audible for Da-eun. “Do you often have a nightmare?”</p><p>Da-eun nodded. “And I always tell my friend about it. Feels great. But looks like five years without him has made me desperate. Y’know, another reason for me to study outside the town; avoiding bad memories and start a new life. Unfortunately, without him.”</p><p>The redhead once again got an abrupt shock. “You lost your friend?”</p><p>A soon affirmative nod replied him. “He used to be a very best friend, though he was younger than me,” then he laughed a bit. “Such a good times. I hope I could see him in any time. Uh...”</p><p>“H-hey, what’s wrong?!” Sunwoo panicked right away when he saw Da-eun’s teary eyes.</p><p>“Ah, no, no... it happens everytime I talk about him. No need to be serious, I’m a pathetic self. This hurts me for a long time, but I bear it,” he wiped a tear drop with his hand. “Sorry. Let’s change the topic, shall we?”</p><p>“I’m really sorry if I bring up some awful memories, but can I ask you something? Was you there when the earthquake hit Busan?” he asked carefully, was too afraid that Da-eun might be crying right after.</p><p>He did, but he answered, thankfully.</p><p>“I-I was...” then all he did was stuttering. “I was luckily survived from the disaster, but I somehow didn’t get rescued to the main camp and ended up staying in other town. Well, I met my family though, they still lived in Busan, but I was told that I lost my memories for about three months. I avoided Busan for two years after the incident, forgot some details of my previous identity, my friends, my age, my interests, so my parents helped me out to get a therapy. On the third year, I finally decided to move back home, lived with my family again. But everything had changed there, plusI forgot them too so it felt like I started a new life, and then I enrolled in college, study outside the town again.”</p><p><em>Memory loss? </em> “Did you even remember your name back then?”</p><p>Da-eun shook his head. “I heard something strange from my parents—they talked behind me, jeez—about changing, or mostly manipulating my memoris by telling me a different story from the real one. So along my therapy, I asked my parents what’s my name, they said I’m Da-eun.”</p><p>“Your surname?” Sunwoo frowned in utter curiosity.</p><p>“Ju. Ju Da-eun.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“You don’t believe it but I’m sure one thousand percent it’s him! Oh, come on! He even talks like Haknyeon! He smiles, he told me some stories, and all were Haknyeon’s! Even his surname is Ju!” Sunwoo whined while calling Changmin—he was inside the train’s bathroom, avoiding Da-eun for a while so he could talk about him.</p><p>“There are Ju Clan’s members all over South Korea. Are you sure it’s him? What’s the proof?” Changmin doubted.</p><p>“Bro! Trust me! He said he lost his memory five years back then, and his parents secretly planned about manipulating his previous memory by telling a different one so he could just feel like, ‘Oh, so my name’s Da-eun and I don’t have any friends in Busan and I’ll study outside the town looking for a new life.’ Changmin, you should see his face and you won’t doubt me ever again,” he explained in a rush, which somehow made Changmin scared.</p><p>“Slow down, dude, you sound like Eminem.”</p><p>“Changmin!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Can you take me a picture of him?”</p><p>Sunwoo nodded, “I’ll try. Send me a message right after.”</p><p>“Got it. See ya.”</p><p>He stepped out from the bathroom and sat down immediately on his respective seat. Da-eun was busy with his phone, which means a good chance for Sunwoo to take a picture for Changmin.</p><p>Made sure he had turned the shutter sound off, he secretly took not only one—seemed like many pictures of Da-eun, then sent one for his friend in Seoul. Something popped out inside his head, created a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Da-eun hyung,” he called, gaining the other’s attention.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you remember how your friend looks like? You remember him, so I conclude that he was never brushed off from your memories even you had an amnesia back then,” he asked naturally. Da-eun frowned.</p><p>A long sigh he heaved before replying with such somber face. “He’s cute. He’s tall. Somehow he looks like you, but he...” his hands seemed like ruffling the air above his head, “he said he didn’t want to dye his hair even once, and the piercings, he wouldn’t try them. You have them, that’s the difference.”</p><p>
  <em>“I will never dye my hair!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure? It’s a trend nowadays.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>No. I don’t think there’s any color that suits on me. And ear piercing... I’m afraid to try it, but looks cool.”</em></p><p><em>“Ha, you thought. You’ll get addicted to dye your hair after you try once. Someday I’ll try blonde</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>“Jeez, no!”</em>
</p><p>He had ever said that to Haknyeon. Right when they were on high school, few months before the incident.</p><p>“Do you have any expectation where he is now?” another question came up as some random puzzle in his mind started to gather in the right form.</p><p>Da-eun shrugged. “It was a tremendous earthquake. Everything could happen. Maybe he was somewhere else but Busan, has a new and much happier life, or maybe he’s dead.”</p><p>
  <em>Dead.</em>
</p><p>The worst possibility for Haknyeon’s existence that he would never think about.</p><p>Sunwoo opened his gallery, scrolled down to the old folders—gratefully had been saved in his drive so he could restore them after losing everything in the disaster—tapped on a photo of him and Haknyeon. “Does he look like him?” he pointed at the younger version of himself hesitantly.</p><p>The ravenette squinted and leaned forward to see at his phone screen, then a gasp was heard right after.</p><p>“What?” Sunwoo widened his eyes.</p><p>“I-it’s him...” Haknyeon was at the exact state of losing his words, “that boy is me... though?” he mentioned the shorter brunette stood right next to younger Sunwoo in the photo. Somehow looking at things that reminded him to his past causing a terrible headache and that was always unbearable, yet he forced himself he could stand it.</p><p>Meanwhile in Sunwoo’s side, everything went like <em>boom</em> inside his head and chest, blasted like an atom bomb.</p><p>***</p><p><strong>i’m Q, thank Q</strong><br/>
holy shit it’s fucking him<br/>
it’s haknyeon shit<br/>
i can’t hold myself to swear<br/>
i should tell the police</p><p><strong>sunroot</strong><br/>
what did i say?!<br/>
don’t call the police u dare<br/>
his name’s da-eun, ju da-eun</p><p><strong>i’m Q, thank Q</strong><br/>
da-eun? he changed his name?<br/>
where did he come from?</p><p><strong>sunroot</strong><br/>
his parents told him so, he had no idea who he was<br/>
idk he got inside after i left seoul</p><p><strong>i’m Q, thank Q</strong><br/>
bro u should see his parents<br/>
they might remember u</p><p><strong>sunroot</strong><br/>
u kiddin me? i’m gonna see my parents also!<br/>
but the shocking part is<br/>
i show him my old pic w haknyeon and asked if his<br/>
best friend looks like me or not<br/>
then he said yes it’s him<br/>
and haknyeon is him</p><p><strong>i’m Q, thank Q</strong><br/>
who’s him?<br/>
i’m confused</p><p><strong>sunroot</strong><br/>
i mean he said my pic was his best friend<br/>
and haknyeon’s pic was him, literally him<br/>
no matter how lost you are when u have amnesia,<br/>
you won’t forget ur own face arent’ u?<br/>
so that’s the conclusion</p><p><strong>i’m Q, thank Q</strong><br/>
jeez goddamn burrito<br/>
it’s haknyeon<br/>
his parents manipulated his memories<br/>
maybe they were scared that his past would break<br/>
himself down so they changed the story<br/>
in case maybe haknyeon would feel better and forget<br/>
his traumatic experience after the disaster</p><p><strong>sunroot</strong><br/>
makes sense<br/>
gotta go<br/>
brb cz i got a heart attack, da-eun’s cryin dude</p><p><strong>i’m Q, thank Q</strong><br/>
kay good luck<br/>
when u’ve got there call me</p><p>Sunwoo really meant it when he said Da-eun was crying. That ravenette shed tears immediately after recognizing two boys in the photo, eyes widened at Sunwoo in total disbelief.</p><p>“Haknyeon... hyung?” Sunwoo tried, literally tried. He only wanted to call his best friend like he used to before. Five years of waiting and looking for him felt so worth it after what happened in only for hours trip on the train.</p><p>Da-eun—or might be Haknyeon as well—wiped his tears as he covered his mouth, speechless. “Sunwoo? Kim Sunwoo... you’re that Sunwoo? Sunshine?”</p><p>Finally, that nickname again. Felt like a long, long time since the last one.</p><p>He smiled brightly, the brightest one in the last five years. “You’re really Haknyeon, right? Hagi hyung?”</p><p>And in such a mere second, they ended up hugging each other tightly—mostly Da-eun, which now could recognize himself as Haknyeon, jumped on to Sunwoo’s seat. The younger boy couldn’t help but laughing, let the older cried even harder on his shoulder, patted the back of his head softly.</p><p>“Hey, Hagi hyung.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Are you going to Busan?” he asked in Haknyeon’s ear.</p><p>“Mm-hm. You too?”</p><p>“Sounds like a coincidence to me. Oh, wait, no. Fate,” then he engraved another smile on his face. Nothing could define how happy he was right now—everything looked like a vague dream, desperately suffocating when you couldn’t figure out was someone still alive somewhere or literally had died before you even say a farewell. And here he was, his bestest best friend—his forever love of his life—hugged him for the first time after five frustrating years.</p><p>And all Haknyeon could say was, “Sorry?”</p><p>***</p><p>Haknyeon’s—or Da-eun’s as well—mother cried while her hand still holding at the knob, staring at Sunwoo.</p><p>“Sunwoo?”</p><p>“Hi, Mrs. Ju. It’s been a really long time,” Sunwoo greeted politely, gaining a sudden hug from the woman.</p><p>“Oh dear, I thought I can’t see you anymore! You’re going back here, what is it?” Mrs. Ju rubbed Sunwoo’s back, still crying.</p><p>“I’m gonna see my parents. You look healthy, Mrs. Ju. And I’m totally grateful that we could coincidentally meet on the train,” he glanced at Haknyeon, and her son smiled slightly.</p><p>“Hi, mom.”</p><p>“Da-eun?” now she hugged the other boy like she could lose him anytime. “How’re you doing, honey?”</p><p>Sunwoo smiled at the mother and his son, but suddenly two girls came from inside.</p><p>Haknyeon’s sisters.</p><p>“Da-eun my boooy!”</p><p>“Bro, you’re back!”</p><p>
  <em>Da-eun. No longer Haknyeon, huh?</em>
</p><p>“Mom, I’m alright. Guess what, he called me Haknyeon for the first time after five years!” Haknyeon smiled widely at his little family. But Mrs. Ju and his daughters seemed shocked for seconds.</p><p>“You... you remember it?” his older sister gasped. Haknyeon shrugged.</p><p>“Thanks to Sunwoo. Finally we met each other. Now I could remember his name, his presence, everything. I’m extremely happy, don’t you guys too?” the ravenette snatched Sunwoo’s hand from his side, held it tightly. “Call me Haknyeon from now on. I’m happy to hear it again.”</p><p>Sunwoo squeezed the hand on his softly. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Ju, <em>noona.</em> I’ll make sure he has a great time here with me.”</p><p>Well, everything went better right after that. The three women looked agree with the youngest boy, meanwhile the said boy could only hugged Sunwoo for the nth time.</p><p>A miracle on the train to Busan.</p><p>Forget the already buried intention of Sunwoo who always wanted to confess to Haknyeon. Anything he wanted now was his one and only happiness to be there with him always. Who knows what was inside Haknyeon’s mind after the amnesia he had before? It doesn’t matter after all—it’s only him, Haknyeon which now no longer Da-eun, and their togetherness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>the end.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>support tbz and the other groups as well bcs Mnet is a literal bi$h (ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻</p><p>[201109] it's been a long time since i put my responsibility in checking my old fic here.... smh school's been hard ugh bless everyone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>